The Past Before Tommorow
by Despirado
Summary: A story set in a time before HTTYD 2 but after HTTYD 1. Includes time travel and transformations.
1. Intro

There was a chill in the air. It felt as if the very stars have been waiting all eternity for this moment. The air grew gold, the wind whipped and lashed against both human and dragon skin, the sea grew troubled. It wasn't hard to see the worried expression encompassing Hiccups face and Toothless's nervous twitches as they flew over the ocean towards Berk.

"Don't worry bud, looks like a storm is on its way. We should make it back before it hits us." Despite Hiccup's lack of faith in his words, it seemed to cheer Toothless up slightly. However, Hiccup knew something was wrong. There were no storm clouds, only am unexplainable darkness that hung over them like death. It was suffocating. Relentless. Unavoidable. His only option was to endure the phenomenon with great discomfort.

It wasn't long before something went horribly, horribly wrong. The first thing Hiccup noticed was the strange smell of ozone in the air, then his hairs stood on end. Toothless let out a growl as he too was effected. The darkness got darker. The winds got harsher. The Stars looked on with excitement, and that's when the air in front of them shimmered.

It warped and stretched, as if uncomfortable, then ripped. A shock-wave of bright, radiant, energy quickly burst out from the tear, blinding both Hiccup and Toothless. Air was getting sucked into the hole in space, pulling the blinded duo with it. Toothless flapped his wings chaotically in an attempt to free them but to no avail.

As they entered the tear, a sense of comfort enwraped both dragon and rider, calming their nerves and reducing their struggling to mere thoughts, accepting their fate. As the last of their body's entered the rift, a thunderous clap, echoed for miles around and the tear was sealed shut. The darkness lifted, the world returning to normality. It happened so quickly that if anyone did see the vanishing dragon and boy, by the time they rubbed their eyes and checked again they were gone.

-o-

A thunderous clap echoed in the distance. Stoick looked up in the direction it came from, surprised. His heart clenched, as if he just lost something, someone, precious to him. A lone tear rolled off his face, for what reason he did not know. He quickly crushed the feeling before it spread then started shouting orders to the towns folk in preparation for a storm.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were motionless, floating through the white murky fog. The calmness of the realm they were sucked into left both pals in a sense of bliss. Some sort of energy current seemed to be slowly pushing them through the fog, their destination unclear, but neither did they care. Why would they want to leave such a peaceful place. The only thing that grabbed their attention was the sensation of their atoms being pulled apart. At first it was a mere tingling sensation, then it felt like burning. Agony flared across both human and dragon body's, screams and rawrs echoed through the void, unheard by anyone. The calm serenity of the empty milky space was stripped away to reveal a much darker, sinister calamity.

The unbearable pain continued for who knows how long, stopping only once both beings were mere unrecognisable clouds of dust. Both clouds were merged to form one. A burst of energy tore another hole in space, much like the first. As the remains of Hiccup and toothless approached the exit, the cloud of matter started to take shape. First a tail, then a body, a head, feet and wings. The only thing to leave the dimension was a dragon, a night fury, Toothless. The dragon body was shoved out of the hellish space and sealed shut with one last thunderous clap of energy.

-o-

Someone may of saw the glow of an alternate dimension opening, or maybe heard the thunderous noises of it shutting, but this was Berk. Every Viking was busy fighting a dragon in the middle of the night, some of the healthier ones taking two on, but there is an exception to every rule. Hiccup. The scrawniest Viking to ever live. True, Hiccups mind was his greatest tool, but intelligence was rarely deemed better than strength among his people

However, this time he had a chance to prove his worth. His invention could trap a dragon in net from a great distance away, a valuable weapon. Despite Gobbers warnings to 'stay put', he rushed his contraption out of the workshop, through the dragon infested streets and up onto a quiet flat spot behind some houses where he could get an easy hit on a dragon flying past. Hiccup waited with excitement, and he didn't have to wait long before he heard the tell-tale screaming noise of a night fury. The plasma blast it unleashed onto the catapult tower illuminated the sky briefly, enough time for hiccup to aim and fire. The bola sailed through the air, on a perfect collision course with the dragon. However, mere seconds before it hit a thunderous clap echoed through the town, coming from the forest. Hiccups eyes were drawn to the enormous bolt of lightning ripping through the sky.

When Hiccup looked back to see if he caught a Night fury, the dragon was gone. Vanished, as if yanked out of existence. The bola sailed through the air and made a small splash as it hit the water below, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. "Oh great, guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow. Bola fishing." Hiccup let out a disappointed sigh and started packing up the launcher only to have it crushed by a Monstrous Nightmare. "Oh, of course."

-o-

A Night Fury tumbled out of a crack in space, landing harshly, and awkwardly, on the ground. The crack snapped shut with a clap like thunder than disappeared, leaving the dragon in the forest of Berk, where the only source of light was the soft glow of the moon, the various glowing bugs buzzing around and the light from burning Viking buildings in the far distance. The dirt was soft and damp from the recent rain, giving a fresh feeling to the forest.

Vikings fighting dragons could be heard in the distance, the twang of swords violently hit against various objects, including dragons. However, the Night Fury lay unconscience, completely unaware of the events unfolding around it.

-o-

Somewhere far away a beast was woken from its sleep within the molten rock. One giant eye slid open, as if peering at something in the distance, then lazily shut again. "How strange" it boomed, and with that it went back to sleep.

-o-

A day and a half later, the sun shone brightly over Berk for the first time in what seemed like ages. All the villagers were busy repairing the village from the dragon attack. Somewhere deep in Berkshire forests laid the asleep Night Fury. Being reassembled really took its tole on the creature, sleeping for almost 36 hours. It was then that it finally started to wake. First a grunt, then a twitch, and finally one lazy eye opened. It scanned the area but the dragon didn't seem to understand what it was looking at. It took a while before it tried moving, one paw awkwardly moved than another. It wasn't long before it rolled itself over onto its back and shut its eye again.

Fragments of memories slowly were pieced together within the dragons mind, it took a good half hour before both eyes shot open as if in a panic. It gazed down at its body. It twisted around on the ground rapidly, sloppily, expressing its discomfort with loud growls and high pitch croons, dust being kicked up into the air. It seemed to realise. It knew. Hiccup knew. He was a dragon.

 _No. How could this of happened. Is this Toothless's body? Oh gods, where's Toothless!_ Hiccups mind raced, darting from one possibility to the next. A dream? A nightmare? Drugged? But none could explain the pain he felt in his back. While the dragon-turned boy lay pondering his scenario, new neuron pathways were being created, connecting his new limbs with his alien mind.

Another hour passed before Hicless finally concluded he was, in fact, a dragon now. A small feeling bubbled in his gut, excited about the prospect of being a dragon but it was squashed quickly. _This isn't a fantasy Hiccup, this is a real problem_ Hicless told himself. _I need to find out what happened, I need to know how to fix this. I need Toothless._ His last thought opened a flood gate of memory's, random happy moments Hiccup spent with Toothless. The thought of not knowing where his best friend was, or even if he was alive, frightened him. He had ideas of where he might be but refused to accept the most logical, that he, Hiccup, has taken over Toothless's body after they entered the rift. The thought scared him to death.

In an attempt to ignore the negative thoughts, Hicless set his focus on standing up on all fours. With a bit of effort and a lot of struggling he managed to pull it off. There, deep in the woods stood a mighty dragon, the offspring of lightning and death itself. A dragon with a powerful flame and perfect accuracy. It's a shame the moment was ruined when Hicless tried to take a step and face-plated into mud. It was clear the dragon was not impressed, his eyes half open, annoyed. Once again he stood up, a bit faster this time. The epic music played once more, and the dragon took one step without falling over.

The small accomplishment was enough to trigger a chain of challenges that Hiccup created. First he learnt to walk, than run. Turning was difficult due to his lack of 'tail-experience.' The limb in question hit every tree, every stone, even getting stuck a few times and made navigating a forest very difficult. It took 4 hours before hiccup was able to walk around comfortably. The sun was starting to set in the horizon, staining the sky with brilliant pinks and reds.

At first it was hard adjusting to the dragons body, but Hiccup was a fast learner. His ears, if you could even call them that, however were another story. They twitched and moved on their own, homing onto the slightest sound. The thought of being a dragon frightened him, he didn't know anything about being one so it was decided that his first goal was to change back, assuming it was even possible, than to find Toothless. Hiccup knew it was getting dark, but the lack of light didn't effect him. He could see quite easily in the darkness, another benefit of having dragon senses. The hungry dragons body vibrated as his stomach demanded food, followed by a loud rumble.

The thought caused a few problems as he had no food, nor knew how to get some as a dragon. He did, however, know that Toothless loved fish. The negative thoughts started returning, threatening to swallow Hicless into a pool of depression, so he quickly he brushed away the feelings and memories and focused on finding fish to feed himself. And with that, off he went towards a beach, despite his mental health being as fragile as sugar glass.

* * *

So, is this story worth continuing?


End file.
